


Never Have I Ever (Gotten This Lucky)

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drinking Games, First Time, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Prompto has been promised in marriage to the prince of Lucis to end the war. He's not sure what to expect, but what can he do but go through with it?Noctis bows to him and Prompto returns it, hoping he doesn't look as awkward as he feels. It is entirely unfair that the prince of dark magic has eyes as blue as Accordo's seas and soft dark hair that falls in his face inexactlythe way that looks like an invitation to run fingers through it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Never Have I Ever (Gotten This Lucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



When he gets the news, Prompto is stunned. Sure, he'd thought about it every once in a while in that, like, just-making-shit-up way you do when you find out that the heir to the throne of your country's gravest enemy is not just your own age but also pretty hot, in a spooky Lucian death magic way. Maybe he'd thought about it a little more than he should, actually, after that one news story last year where Prince Noctis was standing behind his father during the press conference and there was a moment where he smiled at something off-camera, just a little crook of the corner of his mouth and a sly cast of his eyes and—he looked like exactly the kind of villain it would be awesome to get ravished by. Prompto miiiight have imagined being at his mercy in pretty excruciating detail a few times after that.

But that's different from being told that the guys in charge have hashed out a peace treaty that says that Prompto Aldercapt Argentum, heir to Niflheim, will be married to Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to Lucis, in order to "at long last mend the jagged rift that has so cruelly separated the two nations."

"You have to be fucking with me," Prompto says weakly when he can get any words out at all.

"Your highness, please," Chancellor Izunia says, holding his hat over his heart as if he needs to protect it. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

Prompto rolls his eyes. "Because I've _met_ you," he says.

Chancellor Izunia acts like just kind of a flighty weirdo most of the time, and a lot of people believe it. But Prompto has a better view than most people. He knows how bad the Emperor's health is, and how many of the orders that the Chancellor "relays" probably never came from Iedolas at all.

"Think of how much good you'll do for your beloved country," Chancellor Izunia says, in that wry tone of voice like he's making a joke. "So many brave young men and women who will no longer march to their deaths because of your benevolent hand stretched out in an offering of peace." He talks like that all the time, like everything is some huge important epic. But this time it actually might be.

"Lie back and think of Niflheim, huh?" 

The Chancellor's smile sharpens and the glitter in his gold eyes might actually be real. "If that's what it takes."

It should be a crime that there isn't anyone more comforting than Chancellor Izunia hanging around Zegnautus Keep. An absolute crime! But Aranea is always out doing missions and can only give Prompto so many pep talks via texts full of emojis, and Ravus appears to think that reassuring people gives you diseases, so he's pretty much on his own.

He tries his best. He's never been more aware of how much his grandfather—and the Chancellor—keep him out of serious country-running business than now when it would be a nice distraction from international wedding business. For a lack of anything better that he's allowed to do, he sits in on the wedding planning. It's sort of a lesson in the country-running part, when it's such a big deal and they have to make sure nobody important gets insulted and also they're basically putting a ceremony together from scratch to satisfy everyone's needs for symbolism and whatnot.

By the time the ceremony actually happens (which is incredibly fast, on the scale of weddings _or_ the scale of international cooperation), Prompto knows the score pretty much by heart. The outdoor terrace in Altissia, neutral territory, was built especially for the wedding, stretching out over the bay. Grandpa Iedolas doesn't get around so well anymore, and from the look of the brace on his leg Regis doesn't either, so they each get big chairs (okay, thrones) on opposite sides to let them preside over things without being too uncomfortable or looking undignified. They each have one personal honor guard to stand beside them and be imposing, and in most company Prompto would have thought Glauca would have no problem being the scariest dude around, but Clarus Amicitia stands on the Lucian side like he's a Wall all by himself.

Prompto and his groom-to-be enter the terrace on their individual sides, flanked by their own honor guard. Prompto brought Ravus, though he wasn't sure at first if that would be a faux pas, and Aranea, who's one of few people he thinks he could trust to have his back no matter what. They walk one pace behind him as he processes across the stage, and he can't quite see them but he's certain that Ravus is glowering and Aranea is trying and failing to not smirk. Coming toward them, Noctis, in his tailored black and silver, is flanked by a huge slab of behemoth who must be his own Shield and a slim, elegant man who's so calm and composed he's probably an assassin.

Noctis bows to him and Prompto returns it, hoping he doesn't look as awkward as he feels. It is entirely unfair that the prince of dark magic has eyes as blue as Accordo's seas and soft dark hair that falls in his face in _exactly_ the way that looks like an invitation to run fingers through it. They're almost exactly the same height, and there's this long second after the bowing where they're just staring at each other. Prompto's heart is going a zillion miles a minute.

Eventually Noctis' assassin clears his throat discreetly and Noctis blinks like he's just waking up, holding out an arm for Prompto to take. He doesn't _feel_ like a terrifying wizard when Prompto takes his arm, just warm, maybe-too-skinny flesh and blood. 

They walk up to the altar together, in step almost without thinking about it, and face the Oracle together. Prompto has no idea how Chancellor Izunia convinced her to do this when it's been no secret for a long time that she's angry about the Empire controlling Tenebrae. But she doesn't look pissed now—she actually smiles at Noctis as they come to a stop.

"Beloved sons and daughters of Eos," says Oracle Lunafreya, "welcome on this joyous occasion. We are gathered here today to celebrate the end of decades of hostility between Niflheim and Lucis, and to inaugurate a new era of peace and cooperation with the marriage of their two royal houses."

There's applause from behind them, which feels a little weird. Prompto's been trying not to think about how many people are watching. He glances over and it's hard to tell but he thinks Noctis is nervous too.

He tunes out most of Lunafreya's speech about the Hexatheon. They've never been much into the whole god thing back home, like—being powerful isn't enough to make somebody worth worship, right? And a lot of the things the Astrals have done through history are kinda crappy. But Lucis is really into that stuff and it kinda goes with the territory when you have the Oracle presiding, so Prompto makes polite listening face and waits for the story about Ifrit and Shiva to be over.

Honestly it's hard to follow along even when they get into the vows part. This is really happening! He's getting married, in front of hundreds of strangers, to someone he's never actually met, who could probably blast him with lightning like something out of a video game. Prompto does his best not to trip over his lines, and he discovers that Noctis has a gentle tenor that doesn't sound frightening at all, and he's not sure what more anyone could ask of him.

When the Oracle finishes with, "Then I pronounce this union sanctified. You may kiss your groom," Prompto catches the moment when Noctis looks stunned and...maybe freaked out? But then he squares his surprisingly skinny shoulders and steps closer like he's gotta do this for his honor which, yeah, they kinda both do—

Their lips meet and the crowd cheers. Prompto closes his eyes. He can feel himself blushing, hot out to the tips of his ears. Noctis' lips are soft and Prompto's abruptly worried that his will be unpleasantly rough or something, they're always chapped, it's just that it's always cold in the capital, except that won't matter anymore because he's not going to live there after this, he's—

Noctis pulls back from the kiss, real slow, eyes still just stunningly intense, and he's been in the running for a while but that's the moment when Prompto's sure that he's actually _the_ most gorgeous guy he's ever seen. "Wow," Prompto breathes.

"Yeah," Noctis answers. Just for an instant it almost looks like a smile crosses his face, so quickly Prompto isn't sure if he really saw it.

He holds onto that instant as they go through the procession, the gondola parade around the city, the whole huge noisy reception dinner. Usually Prompto would be all for a good party, but this one is so weird and people are so tense, and he thinks Ravus wants to punch his husband for some reason, and he's pretty sure Aranea wants to either fight or else "fight" one of Noctis' groomsmen—which would at least break the tension? This is the most uncomfortable extremely fancy dinner Prompto's ever had.

After more kinds of elegant food than any one person can appreciate in a single meal, and way more speeches than Prompto has ever wanted to hear in one sitting, they're finally marched off to political wedding prison, which is to say escorted to the best room in Altissia's fanciest hotel. And then left in there. Alone, together, not quite looking at each other.

Step one, Prompto's combat trainers would always tell him: assess your surroundings. Look for advantages. They're in a really nice hotel room with soft lighting and rose petals strewn on the huge bed's turned-down sheets. The Niflheim and Lucis crests are displayed in a big... display... on the far wall. The polished wood table near the door has an ice bucket on it full of two fancy bottles, and beside that a tray with two champagne flutes.

"Pour you a drink?" Prompto asks.

Noctis glances at him and away again. "Sure, I guess."

Does he think _Prompto_ is the scary one here or something? Well, whatever. "Right! Wedding night champagne, coming right up." Prompto pops the cork on the first bottle and pours for them both. Their fingers brush when he hands Noctis his glass.

"I'm not sure what to toast," Noctis says. "I think they covered pretty much everything down there at dinner."

"Everything and then some," Prompto agrees. He's not sure he has any more grand well-wishes left in him. They'd be better off getting to know each other anyway, wouldn't they? The performing stuff... He hopes he doesn't have to keep being all stiff and formal like that even when they're alone. "I don't know, what if we play Never Have I Ever instead?"

"What, really?" Noctis has a nice voice when he's surprised. And in general. "I mean, okay, yeah, why not."

Prompto beams.

They both skirt carefully around the danger zone of the bed and sit down on opposite sides of a low table beyond it. There's a fireplace in the corner. Does it ever get cold enough in Altissia to really need a fireplace, or is it just there to look quaint and cozy? Prompto puts his glass down in front of him and the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Your idea," Noctis says. "You go first."

"I should have seen that coming." Prompto watches the bubbles rising to the surface of the champagne and not the way Noctis fidgets with the stem of his glass. He needs a nice easy one to start with. "Um. Never have I ever made the Oracle smile like that."

"We've been friends since we were kids," Noctis says. "I got hurt pretty bad when I was little and went to stay with her family so her mom could patch me up. She was really nice." He drinks, his throat working visibly when he swallows. He could say something next about what happened to the last Oracle and Prompto is trying to figure out how to be diplomatic about that—but Noctis just says "Never have _I_ ever talked her brother into doing anything."

Prompto laughs wryly. "I think I just wore Ravus down by refusing to stop trying." He drinks, the champagne tingly and sweeter than he expected. "We've known each other for I guess ten years now. He's a huge grump, and I think he thought guarding me was babysitting duty for a long time. Maybe he still does. But he doesn't wanna, like, actually mess things up for me. So that's kinda like friends?"

Noctis' face does something subtle and complicated that makes him wish for his camera. "Kinda, yeah."

They get pretty comfortable with the game, taking turns, guessing at each other's histories when stuff isn't a matter of public record. Their lives seem to be this weird combination of intense parallels and drastic differences. Noctis tugs his tie undone at some point. Prompto pulls his all the way off and undoes his collar button, because ugh, formalwear is just the worst. 

The first champagne bottle is empty and the second bottle open when Prompto says, almost by accident, "Never have I ever killed anyone with magic."

Noctis blinks at him silently for a minute. And doesn't drink. And then says, "Never have I ever shot a man to death."

"Of course I haven't—" Prompto sighs. "I guess we've probably both heard a lot of scary stuff that isn't true."

"Yeah," Noctis says. "I'll drink to that." That isn't how the game works but he holds out his glass, so Prompto taps it with his own and they both drink.

Okay, right, that was way too heavy, time to head back into friendly nerd territory. "Never have I ever... gotten a no-damage bonus in King's Knight with Kaliva."

Noctis' eyebrows disappear up into the fringe of his hair. "You play King's Knight?" 

Just like that they're fine again, trading favorite strategies, complaining about the cheapest bosses and the grindiest events. Noctis gets so _animated_ talking about silly stuff, and they're going to have so many movies and games to show each other when they get through all the wedding weirdness. They get almost all the way through the bottle just... having fun, and it's kind of awesome.

Kind of awesome enough that when they're down to their last glasses, Prompto says, "Never have I ever kissed the hell out of my husband." 

"Drink anyway," Noctis says. The flush to his cheeks makes his eyes look super blue. "Then we'll be done with the game."

That's the best argument for anything that Prompto's heard all day. He tips his glass up and drains it, and then the champagne must be getting to him a little more than he thought because the table isn't quite where he thinks it's going to be when he puts his glass back down, too hard, and the thin stem of the champagne flute snaps off. He blinks at it. "Whoops."

When he looks up, Noctis is watching him, not like he's kind of an awkward dork who doesn't deserve a crown but like he's a _snack_. They stare at each other for a second. Then Noctis throws his own empty glass aside and comes over the table at him, crushing the lapels of Prompto's tux in his hands and crushing Prompto's lips with his own. His mouth is hot and his teeth scrape at Prompto's lips, his tongue pressing in as he pushes Prompto down, and it's overwhelming and spine-meltingly hot right up until Prompto cracks a knee against the table and yelps.

"Shit!" Noct says, pulling back from the kiss. "You okay?"

"Fine," Prompto says, grabbing him before he can get too far. "Knee's kinda tingly, that's all." He pulls Noct back down to try that kiss again, because it's _smoking_ hot. Their tongues curl against each other and when Noct's teeth scrape his lip it makes him shiver all over. This close he can feel that Noct really is intensely skinny under the nice jacket, and he—he kinda wants to see? And that's probably okay. At this point. He gets his hands up between them and pushes, and Noct cooperates enough to get the jacket off his shoulders so Prompto can push it down his arms.

Then he pulls back and says, "Hold on, okay?"

Prompto nods—like he would do anything else right now—and then his eyes go wide as Noct reaches into a hole in the air and pulls out this glowing light that _solidifies into a dagger_. "Holy shit," Prompto says, "you—"

Noct throws the dagger back toward the bed and the two of them just get zapped after it in a burst of blue light. Prompto's back hits the mattress and rose petals scatter and his dick is instantly, dizzyingly hard.

Which Noct can probably feel, because he's straddling Prompto's hips. He looks amazing. There are still little sparks of that blue light fading from his eyes.

"You just did real actual magic to take me to bed," Prompto says.

Noct ducks his head with a little closed-mouth smile like he's embarrassed. "I was impatient to get here?"

A little thrill runs down Prompto's spine. He tugs the back of Noct's shirt untucked and slides his hands up under it, and Noct melts down on top of him. "What do you want to do with me now that you have me?"

Noct leans in close enough that his breath is warm against Prompto's ear as he says, "I want to ride your cock."

Prompto whimpers. He doesn't mean to but he so does. "Wow, okay, yes? Absolutely yes. I mean I kinda pictured it the other way around! But this is cool."

"We can—we can totally do that too," Noct says. "Whatever you want." A little breathless, like he's surprised. Like he thought Prompto was going to be making demands, or something. He's unbuttoning Prompto's shirt and hey, that's a good idea, Prompto has perfectly good hands that could be returning the favor.

"Totally down for both," Prompto says as he starts fighting with those tiny buttons. "Your way first."

Noct kisses him in response, which is probably a yes, this sweet trail of kisses along the line of his jaw until their mouths meet again. Prompto hums against his mouth and defeats the last of his shirt buttons. Prince Noctis the terrifying villain was a hot image, but Noct the nervous sweetheart is way less daunting to actually make out with.

They have to let go of each other to get their clothes off the rest of the way, both of them just tossing stuff off the sides of the bed to worry about it later. Prompto's never been tan by any means—it's _cold_ in Niflheim, not really good sunbathing country!—but somehow Noct is even paler, and every bit as skinny as he seemed under Prompto's hands. He has some kind of big nasty scar on his back that Prompto sees just for half a second before he turns back. That seems like the kind of thing that would kill the mood to ask about, so instead Prompto just looks him over, slender and pale but muscular and his cock hard from the messing around they've been doing, and reaches out to pull him close again.

Spoilers, kissing is even better naked. Touching Noct's skin feels really good, and when Noct runs his short nails down Prompto's back it's amazing. "Mmn," Prompto says into Noct's mouth, and Noct does it again, so Prompto can't help arching into him—and _that_ makes their dicks rub against each other, which is way better on purpose than by accident in a training session. Especially with the champagne making everything a little fuzzy, it's easy to just keep doing that, loving the friction and the warmth.

Until Noct mumbles, "I wanna do it," against Prompto's mouth.

"Oh," Prompto says, "yeah?" Super smooth. "You figure they must've stocked lube in here somewhere, right?"

"Oh man, they'd better have," Noct says. With feeling. They spend a frantic minute ransacking drawers before Noct turns up a few disposable packets tucked behind the complimentary shampoo and stuff in the bathroom.

"Let's see your victory pose!" Prompto says.

Noct throws the lube packets at him. But Prompto catches them, and Noct is grinning as they come back to bed, so it's all good.

They yank the blankets down out of the way and Noct stretches out on his back, and Prompto momentarily wishes for his camera again: the soft light and the feathery fall of Noct's hair in contrast to his skin, the red of the rose petals and the pink of his nipples and really Prompto needs to stop getting distracted when there's important getting laid to be done. He crawls up between Noct's legs. Noct lifts his knees and Prompto turns to kiss one because hey, it's there, and Noct smiles again.

"Okay," Prompto says, "you ready to try this out?"

"Yeah." Noct gives him a little nod. "Ready."

Prompto rips open one of the packets and squeezes lube out onto his fingers. He's doing his best to act like he knows what he's doing, but this is completely new territory. Be cool, Prompto. Noct slides a hand down his stomach and curls it loosely around his cock and that's another image that would make an excellent photo, this one for absolutely nobody else to see. Prompto reaches down to slide his fingers into the crack of Noct's ass, which is weird, and for a second he wonders how he'll know when he's found the right spot but then he does and it's obvious, both from the feel of it under his fingertips and the way Noct's breath hitches.

"Here goes," Prompto says. He pushes, and there's some resistance but Noct doesn't protest so he doesn't stop, and after a second Noct's body yields to the pressure and his finger slides in and Noct is so hot inside. For a second Prompto just holds still, taking it in, watching the play of reactions across Noct's face.

"Keep going," Noct says. He starts stroking his dick, slowly, which makes Prompto's ache in sympathy. Right, keeping going. He pushes deeper, rocks his hand to mimic thrusting, trying to match Noct's rhythm. Noct makes soft breathy noises that are completely mind-blowing, and he starts rocking his hips in time as he relaxes. Prompto's heart is in his throat when he presses a second finger in to stretch Noct's ass further and Noct moans in response. This is _so cool_.

When it feels like Noct could take more, he asks, "You want another?"

Noct shakes his head. "Let's do it."

Holy shit, they're doing this. Prompto nods, pulling out carefully and flopping on his back next to Noct to slick up. Even just his own hand on his cock is kind of brain-melting right now. He can barely imagine what it's going to feel like when—

Noct throws a leg over his hips, slim thighs flexing and he's just so damn _pretty_ , maybe that part still is magic. He looks at Prompto kinda wild-eyed, kinda nervous, and Prompto nods. "You got this, bro."

He's going to get addicted to the way Noct smiles, he can already tell. Noct spreads his knees a little wider, sinking back and down, and Prompto holds his dick steady and doesn't whimper (much) when the head rubs against Noct's slick hole. He bites his lip so he won't beg. Noct pushes down, and for a few long seconds Prompto thinks they've screwed it up, he's not ready, but then the tight muscle gives enough for Prompto's cockhead to slide in and he _whines_ through his teeth. 

"That good?" Noct asks shakily.

"Better," Prompto says. "As good as you're thinking and then like, a hundred times better. You're amazing."

"That's, nn, really good diplomacy there," Noct says. He pushes himself down further, taking more of Prompto's length, and he's so perfectly soft inside.

"Mmm. Isn't diplomacy more like this?" Making sure everyone gets what they need. Prompto wraps a hand around Noct's dick, giving him a good long stroke, and Noct moans for him. Fuck, that's awesome.

It helps Noct relax, too, so he can take Prompto in the rest of the way, the slick heat of his ass just the best damn thing ever. At least that's what Prompto thinks for a second, as Noct waits there trying to catch his breath. Then Noct looks up at him with this smoldering focus that belongs in all Prompto's old villainous Lucian prince fantasies, and says, "Just keep doing that."

"Yeah," Prompto says, because why would he stop? He's not going to be a jerk to his brand-new husband, is he? 

Noct leans forward a little, braces his hands on Prompto's shoulders for leverage, and starts to move. It's mind-blowing, the slow hot friction, the concentration on Noct's face as he tries out the feeling of riding Prompto's dick, _holy crap_. He's wonderful.

And as he warms up a little and gets used to it, he moves faster, thrusts harder into Prompto's hand and back down onto his dick, eyes closed and mouth soft. He's rocking in Prompto's lap, making little needy sounds sometimes when Prompto goes really deep, holding on tight in a way that hurts a little but also feels like being so important and so wanted. Prompto tightens his grip a little and tries to match Noct's pace. Or like, tries to keep focused on what his hands are doing and not just how much he's about to die from coming his brains out in another minute here.

He's close to losing that battle when Noct goes, "Oh—ah—" really sharply, and his ass clenches around Prompto's cock almost too tightly but then his come is splattering Prompto's chest, which was a super hot image when it was Prince Noctis the villain and is utterly scorching when it's the real Noct actually doing it to him. Noct's rhythm falters but he goes "Yeah, do it," when Prompto grabs his hips, and Prompto's hitting the point of no return just hearing him say that—so it's just a couple of real thrusts into the tight heat of Noct's ass and he's coming so hard he sees stars.

When he opens his eyes afterward, Noct is looking down at him, pink-cheeked, hair sticking to his temples. Not at all the distant deadly prince. Prompto grins up at him weakly. "Wow."

"Totally," Noct says. He lifts himself up slowly off Prompto's cock and lets himself just fall onto the mattress beside him with a big sigh of contentment. On the other side of the room, the air conditioning kicks on. The cool air feels nice.

"So," Prompto says after a minute. "That was pretty awesome from my end. And it looked like you had a good time. Five minutes to lie here stunned and then we try it the other way?" Check out _that_ first-rate diplomacy.

Noct snickers, rolling over to throw an arm over his middle and burrow into his shoulder. "Ten minutes," he mumbles, because he was clearly taught diplomacy too. "This is comfy. Then you're on."


End file.
